


Eight Days of Breeding: Day One

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Eight Days of Breeding [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Breeding, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Roronoa Zolo unexpectedly goes into heat. Thankfully he has two willing Alphas to take care of him.
Relationships: M/M/M - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Eight Days of Breeding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Eight Days of Breeding: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be multiple parts, enjoy :)

**His body had been preparing for this for weeks.** Zolo had had ample time to ready himself against the mental onslaught. Did he even try? No, no he did not. When his heat hit full force that morning, it took him by surprise.

He’d been standing in front of a full length mirror. Spreading his skin where a new scar was beginning to heal. The first thing he noticed was a wet feeling in his underwear. Rubbing his thighs together Zolo tried to deduce whether it was that time of month or something else. 

Then the  _ smell  _ hit him. A sickly sweet scent that made his stomach drop. Shit, his nest was back in the lounge. Roronoa tripped over his feet, scrambling for the door. No wonder he’d been eating so much more than usual! His thighs were numb and shaking beneath him. Dammit, his hands were sweating so much he couldn’t open the door. Zolo whimpered, why the  _ fuck  _ was it so hot in here? Steam from his shower stuck into his skin. The air was thick with his pheromones. Zolo yanked his robe and boots off, his legs gave out and he hit the floor with a hard thud. Having just enough rationality left in him to reach up and lock the doorknob.

Collapsing he pressed his back against the hard wood. Panting and gasping he ripped his zipper open. Shaking he hesitated, if only for a moment, before rubbing his hard cock through his underwear. Zolo gasped and bit his lip, daring to breathe out a soft moan.

“Zolo?” he froze, slamming his legs shut.

“L-Luffy?”

“And Sanji.” the two were standing just outside the door. Roronoa gulped and scooted away from the entrance. His pants were around his knees, the rest of his clothes were bunched up behind him, and his ass was covered with slick. 

“I-I’m fine,” his voice cracked, “I’m  _ fine  _ go away.”

Sanji snorted, “I can smell you  _ omega _ , you’re most certainly not fine.”

“Step back.” Luffy called through the door, “did you really think you could hide your heat from us?”

He almost sounded hurt, Zolo stayed quiet. It was none of his fucking business. They hadn’t claimed him, nobody would  _ ever  _ claim him. Safety be damned, he could take care of himself for fuck’s sake. He was a damn pirate and the World’s Greatest Swordsman to boot! If they really thought he needed someone like them to take care of him, they were sorely mistaken. Ha! Imagine, he loathed the idea,  _ needing  _ someone, what a fucking joke.

Zolo thought this, even though he was half naked on the cold tile floor.

The door flew open, splinters landed all around him. In the doorway stood two, very irritated, very horny, alphas. Roronoa barely had time to look shocked before they lunged. Tackling him to the ground in a flurry of harsh kisses and biting teeth. Sanji was already ripping off his vest, ready to tear into Zolo, before Luffy stopped him.

“Wait,” he looked around, Sanji huffed and growled.

“Why?” he rasped and Luffy just stared at him.

“Do  _ you  _ see his nest?” 

Sanji’s shoulders fell, with a snarl, he yanked Roronoa to his feet. Luffy supported him on his other side and they dragged him out of the bathroom.

“Where?” the two alphas demanded. Zolo, his head filled with dizzying heat and spinning with nausea, pointed weakly down the hall. He blinked, squinting and fighting against the urge to get down on all fours and present his ass for the taking. Already he was rehearsing ways to beg and plead for them to fill him with their seed.

_ God  _ he wanted to be their bitch so bad! Roronoa shook his head against the onslaught. No, no he was better than this!

“L… lounge.” he whimpered, hating the way his voice wavered. His feet blundering to find purchase on the slick floor. Their intoxicating smells filled his chest. Drool began dipping out of his mouth, he licked his dry lips and spat. Sanji was rough, dragging and wrenching him forward, while Luffy cradled his weight and gently helped him place one foot in front of the other. At times they stopped to growl at each other and argued under their breath. Furious voices laced with venom, saliva flying from their sharp canines. Neither of them had claimed him yet, and at the moment his nape felt achingly bare. They wanted him to decide, though the two alphas seemed content with fighting and sharing him. They refrained from ever biting and marking him. Knowing that once they did, Zolo would forever have to live with the person he chose. 

Roronoa still hadn’t come to a decision. His train of thought flew off the track as soon as they dragged him into the lounge. His nest, a mound of pillows and Sanji and Luffy’s clothes and sheets were gathered in the corner. Without a second thought the two men threw him onto the ensemble. Hovering over him they wasted no time diving in to devour Zolo. 

Licking his neck and nibbling the sensitive skin. Zolo squirmed, trying to kick off his pants. 

“Luffy…” he cried, “Sanji!” 

“What? What do you want?” Luffy gasped, moving down Roronoa’s chest. Licking and sucking on every inch of skin he found. Grasping Zolo’s cock with one hand, stroking him erratically. They weren’t really focused on what they were doing. Sanji tore Zolo’s jeans off, burning his ankles. Roughly penetrating Roronoa’s slick ass with two fingers. The pain promptly overshadowed by fireworks of pleasure. 

Zolo moaned and went limp, unable to resist the sensations lighting up his nerves. Sweat glued his body to the sheets and pillows beneath him. Luffy held him tighter, moving his hand faster. Stopping only to gather Roronoa’s slick on his fingers. 

“Cum Zolo-he gasped- _ Roronoa _ cum for me.” 

Zolo sobbed, pressed his head into the pillows, and came all over Sanji’s fingers. A flood of warm, sticky cum gushed out of him. His small cock throbbed uselessly in Luffy’s palm. The two men on top of him stopped and stared. Sanji brought his drenched hand to his face. Spreading his fingers so Zolo can see the string of slick drooping between his digits. Then, Sanji licked the trail of fluid,  _ growled,  _ and shoved Luffy out of the way.

There’s a sick, wet sound accompanied by threatening snarls from both alphas, as Sanji leaned in and licked a long stripe across Zolo’s ass. Roronoa yelped and jolted backwards on his nest. Luffy shushed him, rubbing away the knots in his shoulders, while Sanji grabbed his thighs, forced them open, and eagerly ate him out. Horrid squelching noises and sloppy slurping sounds came from his ass. Sanji twisting and turning his head like a desperate dog, his tongue digging and reaching into the deepest corners and crevices. As if he was possessed to scoop out every last drop of Roronoa’s slick. Toes curling with pleasure, there was no stopping the second orgasm from washing over him soon after. Whimpering at the sensation, Zolo began to cry. Hot tears welled in his eyes, it had only been a few minutes and he was reduced to  _ this?  _ A sniffling, trembling, sticky, horny mess? 

It was obvious, Roronoa was terrified. But of what, his very nature? Something he couldn’t even begin to control? Or, perhaps, the way it forced him to be vulnerable? Zolo didn’t care, thinking like that made his head hurt. 

At least… he sniffed and coughed, at least Sanji and Luffy would take care of him. No sooner than that thought had passed his mind did Sanji roll him over onto his stomach. Yanking his hips into the air, rubbing his hot, hard cock between Zolo’s ass-cheeks. 

“Sanji,” Zolo whined, his sweaty face mashed into the pillow beneath him. “Luffy!”

Luffy ripped his head back, only to force Roronoa’s face against his erection, which was still trapped in his shorts. Oh  _ fuck  _ it smelled like musk and sweat and just  _ Luffy.  _

“Please,” he whimpered, unsure of what exactly he was asking for. Sanji huffed and pulled back. Wrapping his arms around Zolo’s waist, nails digging into sensitive flesh, and forcing his hips forward.

_ “Fuck!”  _ Zolo gasped, Sanji held him tight. His thighs were shaking, barely able to hold his body up. Luffy had worked his pants open, offering Roronoa his own leaking penis. “Fuck… me…”

He swallowed Luffy’s cock and Sanji slowly pulled out of him. Zolo clawed at the sheets, trying his damn best to focus on sucking Luffy off. Truth be told it was fucking hard with the monster of a man pounding into him. Slapping skin, squishing, sucking, slurping, sobbing, choking, moaning, all of it filled his ears. Until there was nothing else but the white-hot pleasure coursing through him in waves. Retched sensations that made orgasm after trembling orgasm fry his brain. So much so that he couldn’t control himself.

He pissed all over himself. His body’s own desperate attempt to force Sanji out. Luffy fucked his face, grabbing his ears and getting off to the gagging, cut-off moans he produced. Salty pre-cum coated his tongue, Roronoa eagerly sucked it down. Sanji was growling and snarling in his ear. Breathing out frenzied, near incoherent praise. Babbling about how good of a bitch Zolo was. How strong their babies would be. About the slick that was dripping down his balls and onto the floor. Praising him for taking Luffy’s cock so well, and so much more that Zolo didn’t care to remember. 

There was drool and cum all over his red face and chin. Beginning to feel the first knot of many swell in his alpha’s amazing cocks. Luffy, he knew, would be satisfied with covering his face with his thick cum. But Sanji--

“Take it, take all of it!”

“Gib it to meeeee!” Zolo wailed around Luffy’s cock. “All of it!  _ Pleash!” _

“I’m cumming Zolo, where--?” Luffy grunted, any concern he had for Zolo completely gone. Fizzling away to nothing more than an afterthought. Sanji yanked Zolo back onto his cock. Knot swelling so good and fuck, fuck, fuck! He was being bred! Roronoa Zolo was being filled with hot semen and he couldn’t be happier. Luffy cursed and groaned, painting his face and his eagerly awaiting tongue. Zolo gulped, gurgled like a baby, and collapsed. Sanji didn’t bother pulling out, there was no way he could. 

Roronoa was satiated for the time being. Happily filled with cum, and comforted by the knowledge that by the end of his heat he would be pregnant. 

After all, this was only day one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great but comments make me feel warm and fuzzy.


End file.
